


The Naboo Date

by jetiitano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self Confidence Issues, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetiitano/pseuds/jetiitano
Summary: after turmoil with the dark side the young avenger reconciles with steve rogers on the planet naboo the home planet of queen amidala and where she and anakin first fell in love…
Relationships: Steve Rogers x OC, Steve Rogers/OC, steve rogers x alex, steve rogers/alex
Kudos: 3





	The Naboo Date

“hey… umm… i’m sorry…” said alex softly, “hmm?” responded steve too distracted by the scenery of the planet “for taking you out of the life you probably built with peggy… for restoring your youth i guess you could say.… and the mess i made at the mon calamari factory…”, “what life do you think we built together?? we just danced and that’s it…” “wait… you two didn’t fall in love again and lived a life together??” steve chuckled at how he kept stuttering on his words his face slightly red as he could feel the second hand embarrassment coming from him. steve calmed him down and they both sat there quiet.… “so… what ever happened with peggy, well when you two WERE together…” said alex in a nervous tone. steve in a saddened voice replied with “well… she was beautiful… but i’m not sure she liked me… for me… she didn’t like steve rogers the short skinny kid from Brooklyn, she liked captain america the tall, hunky, star spangled man with a plan… she showed no interest in me, well no one did until i got the serum.…” alex stayed silent as he realized steve was sharing his insecurities… “i liked her… she smart, beautiful, strong… but i don’t think she liked who i was… she liked how i looked…” steve looked at floyd with a few tears rolling down his now red cheeks… alex now feels embarrassed that he just sat there while this man he admired and loved shared his inner most feelings with him “hey, hey… it’s okay… you’re here, we’re here… i’m here… with you!” alex said trying to sound assuring, “to me you’re more than just a pretty face, i love your soft blonde sometimes dirty blonde hair, sometimes short sometimes long, your baby blue eyes with a little bit of green, it’s like staring in oceans… i wish it were here? but your beard, i love your beard, i love it. and sure you’re now y’all and strong but hey! i love just getting a hug from you… you make me feel… safe… and loved…” “who cares about peggy probably just liking you because you’re hot?? that bitch is dead, buried in the ground…!” “i don’t like big strong muscle man captain america, i love the goofy, clumsy, dork, steve rogers… big or small, tall or short, ill love you, ya big dummy…” steve wiping tears from face… “you really just love, me steve? not the captain america??” alex hugging his neck, “i love you steve… don’t you forget that…” steve smiling at all he’s been saying “i love ya too… ya cutie…” *half an hour later* “wait so you gave sam the shield… even though his thing is flying…?” steve chuckled as he didn’t think it through, “well who was i gonna give it too?? bucky?? his whole thing is shoot gun…” alex made fun of people at their expense he was a mean girl bully in middle school and high school, he never expected boy scout applicant steve rogers to join in, but he loved seeing him laugh and smile, they laugh and made fun of their friends until the sun set… the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, i’ve done like prompts and stuff before but never full on fics. if it flops no it didn’t.


End file.
